Predestined
by Paprika30
Summary: When Liz oversteps the line dividing Gryffindor and Slytherin, everything seems to change. No matter how hard she tries, some things are just... predestined.
1. First Day Back

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine and never will be. Liz is all I own thus far.

Chapter 1- The First Day Back 

The Hogwarts Express rolled into the station at Hogsmeade. However, according to Ron Weasley's watch, the train was one minute late. He pointed this out as he and his friends left the train.

"Look," said Hermione Granger, with a hint of impatience in her voice as she pointed to the clock by the engine, "we're one minute EARLY."

"Sure, that's what they want you to think," Ron scowled. "Just because you think it says that we are a minute early doesn't mean that you are right. You must be reading the clock wrong."

"I am doing no such thing, Ronald Weasley, and you can't deny . . ." Hermione began, but she was interrupted by a boy with black hair and a scar on his forehead.

"Will you two stop bickering?" the boy asked, though it was obvious that he was used to his friends acting this way.

"Aw, c'mon Harry, this is the first fight we have started for an hour," Ron stated in a proud manner.

"Actually, Ron, if you would look at a clock, you would see that we haven't been in a fight for 55 minutes," said Hermione, motioning towards the clock.

Harry Potter smiled slightly at this statement. Leave it to Hermione and Ron to get into an argument about time. Of course, arguing with each other was merely a habit now; they had been at it for 6 years already. Ron and Hermione were still arguing as they entered the Thestral-pulled carriage.

"You're impossible, Ronald," Hermione sniffed, but she didn't care how impossible he was. He and Harry were her closest friends, and besides, she knew she was right, and that was all that mattered to her. The remainder of the trip to the castle was silent, only Harry and Ron talking out Quidditch plays disturbed the silence. Hermione looked out of the carriage as they passed by the lake. She saw a small fleet of boats making their way across the lake. In the front boat was a massive form- Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. She, Harry, and Ron were rather close with Hagrid, and they had seen him over the summer while at the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione was still thinking about the summer when the carriages stopped, and she walked in an almost dream-like state to the castle.

Ron was watching Hermione in her present dream-like state and was about to make a statement that she'd end up like Loony Lovegood if she didn't stop daydreaming so much, but he stopped that thought as soon as it entered his mind. _ Hermione was smarter than Luna was_, he thought_ as well as more down-to-earth and independent and prettier and holds on- prettier? He had never thought of Hermione that way before, but then again, she had changed a lot over the summer. Her hair wasn't so frizzy, she…_

Ron's train of thought was cut short by a sneering voice behind him, "Well, well, well, Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood, how nice to see you," said a sudden voice behind them. The boy who had spoken had white-blonde hair that reached the bottom of his ears, and mocking silver-grey eyes.

Ron turned a shade of red, which clashed horribly with his hair. _Who was he to call Hermione a Mudblood? _ Without knowing what he was doing, Ron lunged at Draco Malfoy, yelling. "Don't you call her that again!"

Before he could reach Malfoy, he was stopped by Harry, who grabbed his arm and forcibly marched him to the Great Hall. Hermione followed in his wake, stunned by what she had just seen. _ She was used to being called a Mudblood by Malfoy, and Ron had never done anything of the sort before. But, as she sat down at the Gryffindor table, she was sidetracked by a sudden thought- where is the Head Boy? Where is the Head Girl? She had not been named Head Girl, and she could see no one with a Head badge. Well, _she thought_, maybe Dumbledore had decided to give the badges out at the Welcoming Feast. _She doubted it, but it was a possibility.

But how right she was.

Dumbledore held up his hand for silence as the first years trooped in, hurrying in the wake of Professor McGonagall. Ron did not pay attention to the Sorting; rather, he was eagerly looking at the empty dishes with the only thoughts in his mind being Food_. I want food. Gimme food! _He was relieved when the Sorting was over, now he only had to wait for Dumbledore to give a quick speech and it would be time to eat! He did not; however, plan on this next delay…

"To the first-years, welcome! I know that your Houses will take good care of you. Now- for the food." (Ron's eyes lit up, but dimmed as McGonagall said something to Dumbledore) "Ah, yes, I need to inform you students of one new bit of information. Hogwarts is going to be joined by another student this year, in a few moments this new student will walk though the doors and she will be sorted. She did not ride on the train with us as she had some last minute packing to do. She should be flying in shortly."

Harry looked at Ron, but got no reaction from him. Ron was still staring at the platters, and seemed oblivious to everything else. Hermione, on the other hand, was a bit more intrigued. "Last minute packing? The letters went out ages ago. What a silly first year."

The doors slowly opened. Hermione bit her tongue- the silly first year looked to be a seventh year. With a slightly wary look on her face was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair was long, and she looked to be six foot or thereabouts. Almost every eye was watching her as she entered the Great Hall, which was unusually quiet. It seemed as though everyone was watching her now, even Ron, who had looked up to see what exactly was interrupting dinner. Draco and his two buffoons, Crabbe and Goyle were the only ones not watching now. Draco was conversing with Goyle, who sniggered trollishly and looked at Harry. Harry was used to this sort of stuff, but this new student intrigued him. Who was she?

Elizabeth Murrey looked out over the Great Hall. Everyone was looking at her. She wasn't too sure about this place; everyone was staring at her. _Do they even play Quidditch here?_ she thought, her life would be nothing without Quidditch.

That Professor McGonagall had told her to sit on that spindly little stool and put the filthy hat on her head She sighed; looking at the sea of faces eagerly watching her. _ C'mon Liz, pull yourself together. Do what that lady said- sit down and put the gross hat on. But I don't wanna! It's so uncomfortable-feeling here, with everyone watching me, but wait- those people over there aren't watching me…_

Hermione had been watching the girl, she seemed interesting. Harry was watching the pretty girl too as she began heading towards the stool. _I hope she's in Gryffindor. Merlin, please let it be Gryffindor... Gryffindor, Gryffindor..._

But the girl continued her walk- the whole hall (with the exception of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle) was now waiting on bated breath. Eyes from the Gryffindor tables widened as she sat down and put on the Sorting Hat.

_Liz felt rather foolish, sitting on a stool in front of her future classmates, wearing a dirty hat. They must think that I'm some sort of bum... wait, someone's saying something. 'Hmmm, courageous, witty, loyal, and oh my! I would have thought this would have been a hard job, but now...' who the heck is talking? Wait... it's- the smelly hat? What in the name of Quidditch is going on?_

Liz was still puzzling the talking hat thing out when it yelled. "SLYTHERIN!" it screeched. Liz rubbed her eardrums _Merlin that was loud! And to what purpose? I don't even know 'Slytherin" means. Who's taking the silly hat off? Oh- it's that Professor McGonagall person. What am I supposed to do now_? Liz looked around a room and saw four banners- one of them said Slytherin!_ I see- it was a seating arrangement chart-maker!_

Liz stood up and walked to the table with the banner reading "Slytherin" over it. She sat down next to a blonde-haired boy, one of the three who had not been staring at her.

Oh no! Harry thought, not... there! 

Hermione's thoughts seemed to be running along the same path, Ron; however, did not look at all perturbed. He was still staring at the empty platters of food. The Hall was silent as Professor Dumbledore stood up, and his gaze was focused on the new girl. He didn't seem to be horrified, but he looked- confused.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Elizabeth," he said, before shifting his gaze to look at all of the students. "As many of you have no doubt noticed, (significant glance towards Hermione) I have not yet assigned the Head Boy and Girl."

_Why would there be a boy and girl with just a head? _Liz wondered.

"This year I could not make the decision," the old man continued, "until I had met all of the seventh years. You will understand that I do not know everything about all of the seventh year, and so this," he motioned to an oddly shaped candle, "will choose. All seventh years' names have been written on slips of parchment, which were burned by this candle. I have never used the Candle of Truth in all my years at Hogwarts, but previous headmasters have, and this candle tells no lies. This year's Head Boy will be…"

Liz gasped as a piece of parchment appeared in the Headmaster's hand. She had never seen this type of magic before, and, looking at the faces around her, many others had not either.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley," read Dumbledore.

Liz turned to see a boy with red hair stand up, his face quickly turning his hair colour as he walked towards the Headmaster, who presented him with a badge_. The boy, Ron was it? Is returning to his table, still smiling. Why is he so happy? Hold on Liz, his tie is red and gold. What does that mean? Wait, everyone at his table has a red and gold tie too- and the banner over their table is red and gold- what does Gryffindor mean?_

Once the talking had died down, Dumbledore began to speak again. "This year's Head Girl will be…" as Dumbledore read the slip, his eyes were still puzzled, "Elizabeth Murrey."

Immediately the Great Hall began to hum like an angry bee, alive with everyone talking about the new Head Girl. Elizabeth just sat there, not knowing what to do. The boy sitting next to her with the blonde hair said," Go on, Dumbledore won't wait all day and people are hungry." There was a smirk on his face, not a nice one but intimidating, she began to wonder if she had been given the right spot to sit at…

As she walked up to the old man- Dumbledore she did not say a word but merely took the badge and went back to her seat, her eyes questioning and confused. What was a Head Girl?

Her musings were cut short by Dumbledore, "I apologise for the delay, and I would ask the Head Boy and Girl to meet with me in my office after the feast- let the feast begin!"

Ron forgot all about the Head Boy thing as food appeared on the platters, "Finally, food, my true love," he said, loading his plate with food. He kept speaking, but no one could make out what he was saying because his mouth was full of potatoes.

Liz didn't eat much, and didn't talk at all. Not like the people she was sitting next to paid her any attention. At long last students began to file out of the Great Hall, and she walked over to the boy with the red hair. "Hi, I'm Liz," she said, speaking for the first time that night. "Do you know where that bloke's office is?"

"Fwesh awe foo," Ron said, which Liz took to mean yes I do, _did he always talk with his mouth full?_

Ron took one last bite, drank a glass of pumpkin juice, and stood up. "Follow me," he said, "I know where Professor Dumbledore's office is." Liz followed him, wondering if he had been sent the office before for getting in trouble. If the students here got sent to the Headmaster's office for getting in trouble, she was afraid that she'd be seeing a lot more of the office. All of the sudden, Ron stopped in front of a gargoyle.

"This is his office," Ron said, "and by the way I'm Ron."

_No duh_ Liz thought, but she merely said "Hi," and tacked on, "so what is this Head Boy Head Girl thing anyways?"

Ron answered her, "The Head Boy and Girl are in charge of the prefects." Seeing her blank look he continued, "The prefects are sort of the rule enforcers here, and the Head Boy and Girl are like the Head Prefects."

_Wow_, Liz thought, a mischievous light shining in her eyes and an impish smile spreading slowly over her features _I'm in charge of the Goody-Two-Shoes here._ But she merely looked at Ron and said," Thanks, I didn't know." _ This Hogwarts place could be more fun than I thought._

Any further thoughts were cut off when the gargoyle leapt aside and the wall split open. A door with a brass knocker appeared in the crack. Ron opened the door and it revealed a set of revolving stairs. Standing on a stair, she went up the spiral staircase without moving a muscle. At the top was another landing, on which there was another door. Ron knocked on the door, and then it opened…


	2. Slytherins, Sobs, and Staircases

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter nor anything related to him belongs to me. I do, however, have dibs on anyone you don't recognise.

**Chapter 2- Slytherin, Sobs, and Staircases**

Liz momentarily lost her breath as she stared at Dumbledore's office. There was no other word to describe it but **gorgeous**. She was looking at a circular room lined with portraits of old men and ladies (the portraits weren't the great part). The room was so old-fashioned and rustic that it was unbelievable, and beyond the circular room was what she supposed was the actual office, with a desk and gobs of books. Oh and a phoenix, Liz had a soft spot for phoenixes. But then _what were all these Dark Detectors here for? Could it be that he thought… whoa there, slow down. What could this old man suspect- especially if most of it wasn't true…. _

"Hello," came a voice. Liz jumped, she had not notice that the Headmaster was behind the desk; he looked to be part of the room. "I intended to explain to Miss Murrey was a Head Girl was, but a little birdie," the phoenix moved his head "told me that you already knew. I will leave it to Mr. Weasley to explain the matter more thoroughly."

Mystified, Liz turned and went down the stairs, with Ron right behind her. As soon as they were out of hearing range she asked him, "Is that bloke always so secretive?"

Ron shrugged, "Most times, but you get used to it." Now they were walking down a corridor, but they turned back and walked the other way. And then they turned and went the other way… _what is this Ron doing? Has he lost it? And that office, but if they do haul troublemakers I'll have to deal with that Dumbledore again… there's a first time for everything, after all. _Liz's eyes widened as she gasped; there was a door in the door-less hall now.

Ron opened the mysterious door and Liz walked in. The room was square, with two plush armchairs in front of a fireplace. The flames leapt merrily, casting a cosy glow on the interior of the room. Ron sat down in one of the armchairs, and motioned for Liz to do the same. As Liz sat down, she noticed a table with tea on it that certainly hadn't been there before. With slight apprehension, she reached out and poured herself some tea and began to drink it. _This room isn't really here. I am not really drinking this tea. I am not here. This is all just a wonderful dream. I never want to wake up. _

Ron watched her with a look that clearly said '_You're crazy.' _He couldn't be blamed for this thought; however, as Liz had placed her tea back on the table and was currently muttering to herself.

"All a dream. Just a dream. Don't wanna wake up. All a dream. Just a dream. Don'-"

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron asked. "Are you taking the mickey? Have-" he stopped in mid-sentence as Liz grabbed his hand. _This chick IS nuts!_

"You're real! This isn't a dream!" Liz exclaimed happily. _This is possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me! _she thought, releasing Ron's hand. Some of the happiness wore away with her next thought. _He must think I'm mental._ "Sorry 'bout that," she apologised, "I just thought that I must be dreaming- this place is too good to be true."

Ron considered what she said. I've never thought of Hogwarts this way before. It's always been grades and food, but I've never really realised how great it is here. Maybe she isn't off her rocker. And maybe I **could** befriend her. Hermione wanted to get to know her and maybe she can see if Hermione likes me or not… "It's ok," he finally said, "sometimes I feel the same way. Funny how she had made him feel what she felt. I know that it's not magic, having been thoroughly drilled by Hermione on recognising spells numerous times. She's just that sort of person, I guess. Even when she acts crazy she seems to be totally like able and friendly. How did she end up in Slytherin? Ron voiced his last thought, "Why were you picked for Slytherin, anyways?"

"To tell you the truth I don't really know what Slytherin is. Is it the name of the table where I was sitting? Does the Table you sit that change your tie-colour," Liz looked down, "Whoa! What's this snake-thing doing here? I haven't noticed it before."

Ron took a deep breath before he began to explain. "Hogwarts was founded by four people. Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor. Eventually they started their own houses in the school for the students. The students are sorted into their houses by the Sorting Hat, and each house has its own reputation. Gryffindor has a lion mascot, and its colours are scarlet and gold. The brave dwell in Gryffindor. Hufflepuff is represented by a badger, and the Hufflepuff colours are yellow and black. The loyal are sorted into Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw is represented by an eagle and its colours are blue and bronze. Those who are very smart reside in Ravenclaw. And Slytherin…" Ron trailed off, looking determinedly at the fireplace.

"What about Slytherin?" Liz asked, not knowing if she wanted to hear the answer, "Tell me the truth, Ron."

Ron, still staring anywhere but at Liz said, "Slytherin's colours are silver and green. The Slytherin house is represented by a serpent," _that explain the snake thing, _thought Liz. Ron continued somewhat hesitantly, "Slytherins are cunning, but… most of them have evil parents and they hate muggle-borns," he finished quickly, daring to glance at Liz's face. He regretted this the moment he did, tears were streaming down her face, her eyes, which seemed to be so happy normally, were great pools of sadness. Ron looked at the table and grabbed a tissue from the box (which had just appeared there), offering the tissue to Liz. _She's so pretty, even when she cries. I feel awful. _Not exactly knowing what to do, Ron took the tissue, which Liz had not seemed to notice, and wiped the tears from her face. But the tears continued to fall. _I feel awful _Ron thought _I made her cry. _In a last attempt to comfort her, he pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back and murmuring, "It's gonna be alright."

Eventually Liz calmed down a bit, and Ron sat back in his chair.

_Wow_ Liz thought _why couldn't I have been in Gryffindor if it's filled with amazing people like this. Wait, Liz- you don't need anyone. Tell Ron thanks and figure out where your bedroom is._ "Ron," she began timidly. Ron gave a small jump of surprise. "T-thank you." _Why am I thanking him- and meaning it? I don't need anyone, I've lived without friends my whole life and I'm going to ruin my independence because of a red-head who comforted me?_ "I think I understand enough, now. Where is my bedroom?" she asked a bit frostily.

Ron was shocked by her sudden change of tone. "I-I don't really know. It's down in the dungeons. Look for people with robes like yours, they'll know."

"Thank you," she said in the same frosty tone she had used earlier. Great- this prat wasn't good for anything… but he was nice to me… but that doesn't matter. No one really cares. He was just disgusted seeing me crying and he made me stop. But he was SO nice and… Liz cut her last thought short shut up! He doesn't care! Without speaking a word, Liz walked out of the room and started going down staircases.

Liz didn't know where she was going. She didn't care. All she knew is she was going down every staircase she saw, looking for people dressed like her. She was still walking down a flight of stairs when the stairs started to move. _Merlin! What is going on? The staircase is… moving? They must put something in their pumpkin juice here. Just keep walking Liz. _However, walking got harder as the staircase moved a bit faster. _What do they put in their pumpkin juice? I could sw_e_ar that the staircase is…_ all further thoughts were lost as she fell. The odd thing was that Liz saw almost a whitish colour before the world went black.

A few minutes later Liz woke up, or did she? _It's that whitish colour again, a_nd I feel like I'm moving. As the world slowly slid into focus, she saw that she WAS moving and what the white colour was. It's that boy I sat_ next to at dinner. Where is he carrying me? _"Oy, you, where are you taking me and who the bloody hell are you?" _That came out wrong. I think he just saved me- wait- I don't need saving! I don't need anyone. _

Draco Malfoy put down the girl he was carrying. He had had his doubts about this- Elizabeth, had Dumbledore called her? - but all doubts had been laid to rest. She WAS a Slytherin, no one else would have dared addressed their rescuer in that tone. _Especially a handsome rescuer _he thought, his eyes glinting. "I'm Draco Malfoy and I am taking you to our common room, Elizabeth. And I just picked you up from a staircase- did you have motion sickness?" he asked, or accused, with false concern.

"OK- three things," Liz said, getting a grip on herself. Draco nodded. "First off, where the heck is the common room and no I do **not **have motion sickness- the dang staircase moved! Secondly, **do not call me Elizabeth**! Only the people at the orphanage called me that!" _Dang it Liz, what did you just say that for? _"And lastly, what sort of a name is Draco Malfoy?"

Malfoy smirked. How could I have ever had doubts- she is definitely a Slytherin. And what sort of name is Draco Malfoy? It's the best name she's ever heard! "Alright, Elizabeth Murrey," he drawled, savouring the outraged look that spread across her pretty features. "I am taking you to the Slytherin common room and you will see where it is when we get there. And as for my name- do you have a problem with my name, **Elizabeth Murrey**?"

Liz's blood boiled, but she realised that Draco was her only way to get to a nice, soft bed that was all her own. It was either being nice or sleeping wherever the heck she was. _Fine I'll be nice- but how do I get him to call me Liz… _"Of course I don't have a problem with your name, Draco," she began, flipping her hair behind her neck. She was satisfied when she saw him looking at her with those eyes, now completely void of the coldness that had inhabited them. "Oh, and Draco, will you please call me Liz?" she asked, smiling prettily.

Draco was completely thrown off. One minute she's insulting my name and the next she's flirting? Oh well, I don't have time for this- I have to get to the common room before Filch catches me. "Fine, Liz," he said in a carefree tone, noticing the light now shining happily in her eyes. "Now come on, I don't want to get caught out of the common room after curfew."

_They have a curfew here? _Liz groaned audibly _I thought that this place was a pushover. O well, I guess this place can't be perfect. _She followed Draco down several flights of stairs, but then he stopped. The odd thing was, he stopped right in front of a stone wall. _I think that this guy has lost all common sense. And now he's talking to me, and now to the wall?_

"Ok, this is the entrance to the common room. All you have to say is the password." Liz watched Draco as he turned to the wall and said, "Dirty Mudbloods." Luckily, he didn't see Liz turn a shade of white after he said the password. He just saw her reaction as the wall opened.

_What is it with this place? So many secret rooms! Oh, this room is erm… cosy. _Liz was looking at a room decorated in silver and green. The chairs around the fireplace were very uncomfortable-looking, and the fire within the fireplace looked as if it were going to go out completely at any moment. _Is this the common room or a torture chamber? _she asked herself dryly. "So where am I supposed to sleep- on a chair?" she asked Draco, who was obviously waiting for some sort of response. "Where is my bedroom?" she demanded, with more than a little impatience in her voice. She was very tired, and her inner child was screaming _I wanna go to bed! Bed now! Gimme bed! Need to sleep! _Thankfully this time she managed to keep herself under control, and just looked at Draco, glaring coldly at him.

_How could I have thought she would have ended up in Gryffindor? She is way too… non-Gryffindorish for that- she WAS a Slytherin, why do I keep thinking this? I thought that I already established the fact that she was a Slytherin. Merlin I must be tired- need bed!_ "Your 'bedchambers' are up those stairs," he drawled lazily, watching the anger ebb from her face. He loved that reaction; "the plaque marked 7th Year is 'your' room." Maybe he would stay up a bit later; he could hear her scream from the common room. Draco smirked, that was what he would do. She's melting again, but what girl doesn't?

"Thank you," Liz said curtly and made her way up the stairs that Draco had pointed out. _Why isn't he going to bed too? He's just sitting there by the fire; he looks like he's expecting something to happen. _Normally, Liz would have tried to puzzle this out, but she was too tired. She just made her way up the staircase. "1st year, 2nd year…" she muttered to herself, reading the plaques on the doors as she made her way up the staircase. "5th year, 6th year, yes! 7th year!" Eagerly, Liz opened the door. She wasn't going to worry about pyjamas tonight; she'd just sleep. _Ah, precious sleep. _As Liz opened the room, she noticed canopy beds lining the room. _Canopy beds? Naw Liz, you're just tired. _Eagerly she made her way to the bed in the centre of the room. She opened the curtains, and sat down on the bed. **But there was someone in the bed!** "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkk!" she screamed. She whipped out her wand and yelled "Lumos!" In her bed was a massive bolder-looking-thing, which was now looking at her out of little eyes. _**Merlin! What in the name of Quidditch is going on?**_

"Hey," the boulder rasped, "what are you doin' here sweetie. Name's Goyle. Gre-," but he didn't have time to finish his sentence. Liz had very quick reflexes, and had hexed the thing. Goyle now had bogeys flapping on his face- Liz loved the Bat-bogey hex.

Liz ran from the room and down the stairs to see Draco, doubled up with laughter. _Insensitive little snotrag! What in the name of Quidditch is he playing at! _With a bit of satisfaction on her face, she watched Draco flinch as she pointed her wand at him. "What. Are. You. Doing!" she growled, trying to keep from hexing him right there and then. Unfortunately, before she could hex him or he could respond, a man walked out of the fireplace.

"Miss Murrey," he said icily, "Mr. Goyle has just informed me that you went into the boy's dormitory." Liz flashed Draco a look of pure hatred. "As Head Girl, I would expect better of you. Please go up to your dormitory **immediately**!" he snarled, pointing his wand and another staircase.

What a bunch of idiots, thought Liz, I think that man could start his own hair oil company! Who is he to yell at ME? I'll show him. She was spared doing anything embarrassing when the oily man pointed his wand at her. He is SO not pushing me up the stairs! But he was. She entered another room marked '7th years', and pushed by the invisible hand to an empty bed before she had any free movement. This room was the 7th years girls dormitory, but were they really girls? The snoring was horrible! Forget the snoring- it smells like a sewer in here! Liz was too tired to care; she crept into her bed, closed the curtains, and performed a spell on the curtains so that they were soundproof. Exhausted and angry, Liz finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Liz woke up feeling very groggy. Everyone else had already left the room and was breakfasting. _Maugh what's that smell and why am I in a green bed? I hate the colour green! Did the ladies redecorate? Wait- I'm at that new school- something to do with pigs…. Eaugh! I hate the mornings! I researched this school for 2 years and I can't remember what Hogwarts is called? Wait- that's it- Hogwarts! I need my coffee!_ Liz opened the curtains on her bed, the room was empty. Looking around, Liz spotted her trunk and pulled out a tank top, jeans, and clean robes. She performed a cleaning spell on herself, changed clothes, brushed her hair, and decided to try to find that food place, food place. _It's a hall. I can't remember that name either? I can't remember- airhead!_ Liz insulted herself hey wait; it was in that big, great hall that she was named a head something- a Head Girl! Liz found her badge and pinned it to her robes as she headed down to that big, whomping, great hall.

By pure luck, Liz managed to find he way to the "big, whomping, great hall" after only about 10 minutes of searching. It was filled with people, chatting and scoffing. She looked at her house table _I don't like that blonde-haired boy, and that big boulder- Gayle or something is giving me looks. Where in the name of Quidditch am I supposed to sit? _Liz quickly scanned the Great Hall, and her eyes fell on red hair- it was Ron- the one boy who had been nice to her. And she had given him the cold shoulder. _Maybe I need someone more than I think…_ with this thought in her head Liz marched over to the Gryffindor table, well aware that almost the entire hall was watching her. _What IS it with these people?_ Holding her head up a bit higher, Liz strode the last few steps and sat down where Ron and a girl with bushy brown hair had made room for her. "I-" she started, not being used to this sort of thing, "I- I'm sorry I was so rude last night, Ron," she said quickly, pretending to be very interested in her bacon and eggs.

Ron had not been expecting this, he had not known where the Slytherin common room was (he couldn't remember from the second year- horrible memory) and she had thanked him. And now she was apologising? _Maybe she won't be much of a help with Hermione- she thinks the same way. I need to find out how to communicate with her._

Liz took Ron's silence to mean that he was upset with her. _**Liz**! _she yelled at herself, a piece of bacon halfway to her mouth _you utter prat! You find someone nice and you act like a total idiot!_

Hermione watched Liz, now with a sad, remorseful, and… angry look on her face, ripping her bacon to shreds"I'm Hermione Granger. So," Hermione asked, trying to break the tension, "what classes do you have?"

Liz recited her list quickly, "This year I am taking Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology. My name is Elizabeth Murrey, but if you call me that I may have to hex you. The name's Liz," she replied jokingly.

Hermione was impressed, and by the looks on their faces, so were Harry and Ron. "Those are the exact same classes I'm taking," screeched Hermione- she loved to talk about school, and was blissfully unaware of Harry mimicking her while she focused her attention on Liz. _Does Liz think that that's funny? Wait- she's looking behind me- she probably likes Harry. _"Oh, and Liz, this is Harry."

"Pleased to meet you," Harry said, extending his hand. _Merlin! I've spent too much time around Fudge. _As Liz reached for his hand he thought better of it and decided to give her a high-five. _This is **so** corny- high-five? _Before Harry could embarrass himself any more, Liz put his hand in-between hers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," she said. That was the funniest thing I have ever seen! Wait- Harry… I bet he's Harry Potter- Viktor said a lot about him- yeah- he has the scar! As what Liz had heard Draco refer to as the "dream trio" finished up breakfast, so did Liz. It turned out that she had Herbology with Hermione as her first class. Summoning her book (it took a while for someone to open the door to the common room) she started walking to the greenhouses with Hermione. Maybe this isn't going to be so bad- Viktor DID say that it was nice here….


End file.
